Yo siempre te voy a proteger
by CerezaDeKonoha
Summary: "Una chica que es perseguida por su propio país es atrapada y torturada para que diga cosas que ella NO tiene ni idea. Lo único bueno que tenía eso es que podría volver a ver su amor de la infancia, su único amor." AU.
1. Capitulo 1: Atrapada

¡MUY BUENAS! Estoy muy emocionada por comenzar a escribir mi primer fic, bueno es el primero que subo a alguna página pero bueno.

PD: Esta historia me la imagine leyendo un libro y luego soñando con ella.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío (Por desgracia) Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sentía como mis pulmones estaban quemando intentando respirar un poco mientras corría pero no podía pararme en ese momento,no ahora. Sentía como esos agentes iban tras de mi, buscándome por todos lados ¿Razón? Según ellos tengo información valiosa del gobierno que podría causar alguna guerra. Mire a atrás cuando note que desde hace un rato no escuchaba a nadie que me siguiera, me detuve bruscamente para descansar un poco y tomar algo de aire, mire a los lados intentando saber en donde estaba pero no reconocía nada de ese lugar, estaba rodeada de edificios viejos y desgastados. Mire a adelante y note que había un callejón, corría a el sin pensarlo dos veces ya que podrían venir los soldados y atraparme como una total idiota. Cuando estaba por entrar al callejón sentí un dolor inmenso en mi espalda, había sido golpeada con un objeto firme como un hierro. Sentía como mi cuerpo caía al piso del dolor,tenía miedo de lo que me iba a pasar luego pero no tendría a nadie que me ayudara o me diera su apoyo para resistir todo, sabía que me iban a torturar pero no iba a llorar.

Agente Uchiha,objetivo capturado. -Eso había sido lo último que había escuchado antes que la oscuridad total nublara sus ojos y quedara inconsciente.

Su espalda le ardía,todo su cuerpo le dolía como si fuera sido golpeada demasiadas veces sin piedad. Seguro lo habían hecho mientras ella estaba inconsciente, sabía que harían lo peor con ella mientras ella estuviera en el poder de ellos. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no podía, no podía controlar su propio cuerpo y eso la estaba desesperando, se estaba sintiendo demasiado débil y odiaba eso. Cuando logró moverse un poco supo que estaba tirada en un piso algo húmedo, no esperaba una cama de ellos pero al menos que el piso estuviera caliente, al menos. Abrió los ojos con todavía algo de dificultad, se dio cuenta que era una habitación muy pequeña con las paredes negras y alguna que otra mancha de sangre en ella, había una puerta de hierro y una pequeña ventana que por desgracia no llegaba por su baja estatura. Se sentó y pego un gritó desgarrador, su espalda dolía demasiado para que solo haya sido un golpe, ella había estudiado medicina y por lo que sentía sabía que su piel había sido torturada, estaba quemandole demasiado como si estuviera una gran herida abierta en ella. Lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas al sentir ese dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo,iba a volver a gritar pero escuchó como abrían la puerta de hierro, tenía un sonido algo aturdidor pero intentó ignorarlo para saber quien abría la puerta. Un chico entró a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de él para asegurarse que ella no fuera a escapar de esa tortura, cuando el chico se acercó un poco más a ella se dio cuenta que era un chico peliblanco con unos dientes algo raros, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella se agacho y la tomo del mentón.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó el chico, en su tono de voz se notaba que algo estaba ocultando y no iba a decir nada sobre ello hasta cumplirlo.- ¿El gato te comió la lengua? -Le preguntó algo molesto a la chica, no iba a soportarla mucho por como se estaba comportando ya el chico.

-No es tu problema. -Respondió con algo de dificultad ya que el dolor no la dejaba hablar del todo bien, quería irse de ese lugar corriendo sin ver atrás pero sabía que sus días de libertad habían acabo para siempre. A no ser...¡NO! Se negó en pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón princesa no me importa nada de lo que pase contigo pero tengo que llevarte con la persona que ha estado preguntando por ti con mucha emoción, pienso que te quiere conocer o algo. -Respondió soltando su mentón. El se levanto para luego agarrarla de la cintura y levantarla en brazos.- Sé que no puedes caminar por el dolor. -Respondió el chico al ver la mueca de dolor que había hecho la chica al cargarla.- Tienes suerte que haga esto...

El chico había abierto la puerta de hierro con algo de dificultad por llevarla en brazos, no pensaba en ayudarlo en nada así que se quedo en silencio todo el camino. Varios agentes que estaban por allí se les quedaban mirando con algo de burla en sus caras y pocos se quedaban mirando con tristeza, ella había notado eso en sus rostros cuando pasaba por sus lados. Quería decir algo al respecto pero el peliblanco la miró y negó con suavidad, había leído bien su mente o algo así había hecho para saber lo que estaba pensando. Se dio cuenta que estaban pasando por un largo pasillo color blanco en las paredes no había nada colocado así que solo se podría apreciar en ese pasillo era la gran puerta negra que estaba al final de el. Cuando la miró sintió pánico por que no sabia que le podría esperar tras de ella, poco a poco se acercaba a ella hasta que llego el momento de pasar por ella, cerro los ojos mientras el peliblanco la abría y pasaba con ella aún en brazos. Abrió los ojos y notó que no podía ver nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada de aquella habitación y por eso le entró un poco más de pánico ya que no sabía que le iban a hacer en ese lugar ¿Matarla,violarla,matarla y violarla? Todo eso la estaba atormentando. Sentía sus mejillas mojadas,estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Sintió como era dejada encima de una silla con algo de delicadeza, se quejo al sentir su espalda contra el espaldar de la silla. Era algo cómoda pero eso no le iba a quitar el miedo que estaba sintiendo, intentó buscar luz en aquella habitación pero no había absolutamente nada, escuchó la puerta como era cerrada y allí supo que estaba sola en la habitación.

-¿Hay alguien por allí? -Preguntó subiendo un poco la voz para que alguien pudiera escucharla y darle respuesta pero lo único que recibió fue su propio eco. Se repetía una y otra vez el "¿Hay alguien allí? Sentía que se iba a volver loca si eso seguía de esa manera, sabía que la estaban torturando de esa manera pero no iba a caer fácil.

-Alguien que me responda... -Susurró mientras su voz se hacía pedazos en cada palabra, estaba demasiado débil para dársela de fuerte por que ella no lo era. No,no lo era. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Sakura... -Escuchó que alguien la llamaba pero se escuchaba demasiado lejos, volvió a escuchar su nombre pero esta vez fue el eco.-

-¿QUIEN ESTÁ ALLÍ? -Preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez con algo de esperanzada que le contestara alguien, había escuchado esa voz antes en algún lugar pero no recordaba de donde o mejor dicho de quien era esa voz.

-Sakura ¿Me olvidaste? -Esa voz ahora se escuchaba fuerte y clara, era un chico pero ella ahora se preguntaba de donde lo conocía.

-¿Quien eres? -Había sonado su pregunta esta vez algo temerosa como si tuviera miedo de descubrir quien era, intentaba buscarlo con la mirada en la oscuridad pero todavía no veía nada.

Luego de eso no recibió una respuesta solo escucho un "CLICK" que se escuchó demasiado fuerte en la habitación. Se encendieron las luces del cuarto donde estaba, la luz la había cegado por varios segundos así que cerro los ojos intentando volver a la normalidad su vista, duro varios minutos intentándolo hasta que lo logró. Abrió los ojos y miro toda la habitación,era una habitación totalmente blanca o era por que en ese momento estaba toda cubierta de sangre. Sabían que ella le tenía pánico a la sangre y lo estaban usando en su contra. No aguanto y soltó un gritó muy fuerte mientras lloraba lo más que podía.

-Tengo tanto tiempo deseando verte de nuevo... -Dijo alguien que entraba por la puerta donde ella también había entrado. Se quedo en silencio al ver aquella persona que ella tanto apreciaba y admiraba, él sabía todo sobre ella y ahora lo iba a usar todo en su contra.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo te admiraba.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews que tanto se parecían.

Os quiero demasiado.

PD: Somos canon.


	2. Capitulo 2: Confundida

**Me encanto ver varios comentarios en el capitulo anterior que me animaron en seguir la historia lo más rápido posible así que acá les dejo el capi.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. 3**

**Dentro de poco se pone buena. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~o~**

**Capitulo 2**

La vida siempre daba tantas vueltas que a veces nos podíamos perder en ella lentamente sin saber en donde estamos y mucho menos con quien estamos. Eso lo estaba pasando ella en ese momento ya que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver esa persona en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo te admiraba.

-¿Hacer de qué? Por que no te he hecho nada aún. –Respondió él con una sonrisa de lado que ella a veces odiaba por que siempre se las dedicaba a ella en forma de burla, siempre era así con ella y nadie podía cambiar eso.- Te he traído acá para saber si es cierto que tienes alguna información que nos pueda afectar. –Respondió por fin entrecerrando sus ojos, se notaba la molestia que sentía al decirle eso a ella.-

-No sé nada que les puede afectar. –Ella había respondido rápidamente a su acusación, era la realidad que estaba viviendo ya que ella no sabía absolutamente nada.- Tengo demasiado tiempo sin trabajar como agente en este lugar que ya hasta olvide varios nombres.

-Tú misma sabes que si no cooperas con nosotros te vamos a torturar lentamente aunque por todo tu entrenamiento lo haremos rápido ya que escuché o mejor dicho, leí tu expediente y decía que podías aguantar un poco más de lo que se te calculaba por ser mujer.

No iba a responder ante eso ya que era la realidad, ella podía aguantar unos grados de dolor superiores a los que la agencia calculaba a las mujeres. Bajó su mirada al piso blanco y se dio cuenta que estaba algo agrietado y se pregunto por que ya que era muy extraño que se agrietara de esa manera siendo ese lugar tan perfeccionista por sus cosas, se había ido de ese lugar por esa misma razón; Odiaba que le dijeran que tenía que ser la mejor de todos ya que tenía una gran resistencia pero en realidad siempre ha sido la segunda de todas partes, había una persona que siempre la había superado en todo y siempre que lo hacía iba hasta donde ella estaba para sonreírle. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que solo despertó cuando sintió la mano de aquella persona en su mejilla, la había abofeteado de una manera tan dura que le estaba quemando toda la mejilla como si le fueran puesto en ese lugar algo que estuviera demasiado caliente.

-Coopera... –Volvió a repetir aquella persona ya un poco desesperada por que la estaban ignorando de una terrible manera.

La chica no dijo absolutamente nada, no lo iba a hacer por tener un orgullo tan grande que no se podía permitir eso. No lo miró en ningún momento por que sabía que si lo hacía iba a llorar por la traición que estaba sintiendo pero la realidad era otra ya que ella era la que los estaba traicionando ¿Verdad? O no...

-¿No piensas hacerlo, verdad? –Suspiró muy molesto para luego alejarse de ella despacio, iba a irse de la habitación sin más. Eso a ella le molesto más que a nada pero no iba a decir nada ya que no quería hablarle.- Por si no sabes...-Volteo a mirarla por última vez.- él esta acá. –Dijo para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Soy una estúpida...-Se dijo a si misma en voz alta por dejar pasar la oportunidad de pregúntale lo que necesitaba.- ¿Qué te paso, Kakashi? –Susurró para si misma.-

Llevaba ya como una hora en ese lugar, no estaba amarrada ni nada por el estilo pero no se quería levantar de ese lugar ya que sentía aún sus piernas débiles. Algunos mechones de cabello le estaban molestando en su rostro pero ni si quiera se movía para acomodarlos en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como apagaban las luces de donde estaba, se sobresalto en su silla y miró a todas partes buscando con la mirada una señal de que hubiera otra persona en la habitación. Sintió algo de movimiento a sus espaldas e intentó voltear para intentar ver pero un brazo la sujeto por el cuello quitándole su movilidad, gritó por el susto que se había llevado. Escuchó la respiración de aquella persona muy cerca de su oído y allí supo que esa persona estaba demasiado cerca de ella a sus espaldas.

-Hola... –Le susurró esa persona casi en su oído. Había escuchado esa voz antes así que ni si quiera se asustó más bien sonrió.-

-Hola. –Ella dijo de la manera más suave que pudo en ese momento ya que sabía que esa jamás la iba a lastimar hiciera lo que hiciera.

-No puedo quedarme en este lugar por mucho más tiempo pero...Quería saber si estabas bien. –Esa voz se sentía tan sincera y pura que ella misma sabia que le estaba hablando con la verdad.- Quiero decirte algo antes que me descubran por estar acá. El está acá... –Susurró en el oído de la chica para luego soltarla y caminar hasta la puerta para irse.- Cuídate.

-Lo haré Naruto, lo haré. –No hablo en voz alta a si que posiblemente el rubio no escuchó su respuesta. Le dolía el hecho que le recordarán que él estaba allí, tenía algunas sospechas que él fue quien la mandó a buscar por todas partes por nadie la había buscado tanto como él.

-Puedes salir ya. –Escuchó una voz en esa habitación pero no le dio ninguna importancia solo se levantó de la silla a duras penas y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Caminó hasta la puerta negra la cual abrió despacio por que pesaba algo y ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para abrirla con facilidad en ese momento.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que aún el pasillo estaba vació a si era mejor, pensó ella. Comenzó a caminar por todo el pasillo mientras agarraba la pared para no caerse y si lo hacía no llevar un golpe tan fuerte contra el suelo. Estaba perdida por que había olvidado todo sobre aquel lugar como si fueran borrado su memoria al retirarse de aquel lugar, tenía en mente que cuando se recuperara iba a buscar a esa persona así tuviera que morir en el intento.

-Tengo hambre... –Se dijo a si misma cuando terminaba de salir de aquel pasillo blanco, todo estaba totalmente solo y eso le estaba dando mucho miedo de que algo le podría ocurrir en ese momento. Miró a los lados buscando alguna amenaza pero no vio nada extraño así que siguió caminando, llegó al centro del lugar donde todos los caminos se unían en un solo. Decidió quedarse mirando a todas partes para querer saber cual camino debía tomar pero no sabía por cual.

Cuando decidió que camino tomaría empezó a ver todo negro y sentía sus rodillas temblar mientras caía al piso como si le fueran disparado, no entendía que le estaba pasando pero lo último que escuchó fue un "Sakura..." Había reconocido esa voz perfectamente y le había dolido hacerlo ya que era la persona que no quería ver en ese momento pero a la vez quería buscarlo para decirle varias cosas que no puedo decirle antes en el pasado que no había podido hacerlo por haber huido por miedo a todos, al mundo, a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese tiempo y a él.

**~o~**

Sentía algo cálido encima de su cuerpo y por eso se movió un poco mientras abría los ojos, estaba mirando al techo pero se sorprendió al no ver que era el de donde ella estaba atrapada más bien era un blanco con una lampara algo lujosa en el centro. Movió su mano para acomodarse el cabello pero al moverla lo más mínimo escuchó un quejido a su lado y se asustó, tenía un brazo encima de su cintura,abrazándola. Iba a gritar pero reconoció a aquel chico al instante aunque con los años cambio demasiado,con su mano intentó tocarle la mejilla pero cuando estaba por tan si quiera rozarla la quitó con brusquedad, no quería tocarlo ni mucho menos verlo pero no tenía ninguna idea de que hacía en ese lugar.

-Sakura yo..yo...yo tengo la culpa. -Susurraba aquel chico con cabellos azabaches que por años ella estuvo enamorada de él.

-¿Sasuke? -Preguntó sorprendida, él jamás le haría algo malo a ella así que se sorprendió mucho con esa confesión.

El chico se movió en donde estaba acostado y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla, no dijo nada y no sonrió al verla. Al menos pensaba que él la iba a saludar o algo pero más bien la ignoró, quitó el brazo de donde lo tenía y eso la desilusiono mucho.

-¿Qué rayos haces acá? -Preguntó la chica con brusquedad, si él no iba a tan si quiera saludarla ella no lo iba a tratar bien de ninguna manera.

-Pagando mi castigo; Dormir con la traidora.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**


End file.
